Sydney Beetles
|Voice = Jeff Bennett |Homebase = Beetles' Residence |Family = Lou Pottingsworth III (twin brother) Mrs. Beetles (wife) Wallabee Beetles (son) Joey Beetles (son) |Occupation = Office worker Fast food-server |Cameos = Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T. Operation: L.O.V.E. Operation: P.O.O.L. Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L. |Appearances = Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E. Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R. Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N. Operation: M.O.O.N. Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.I.E. }}Sydney Beetles is the father of Wallabee and Joey Beetles, and the husband to Mrs. Beetles. He works an office job along with Betty Gilligan and Genki Sanban under Mr. Boss along with a second job in a fast food restaurant to pay off his purchase of a new pool. Appearance Sydney has a somewhat pear-shaped head and an average body type. He has the same nose shape as Wallabee's, blue eyes and an assumed frequently plastered smile on his face to cope with his rather cheery attitude. Sydney has blond hair shaped like a bowl just like his sons', but more obviously parted as compared to theirs. His outfits throughout the series are a blue and orange work suit (with a white dress shirt), an Aussie Alley Masters bowling uniform, fast-food restaurant work suit and a space suit. Personality Like most operatives' parents, he is oblivious to his son's dangerous activities, despite having seen the technology he is acquainted with. The same clueless attitude is given to his other son Joey, as he was amusedly spectating his battle with the Dodge Ball Wizard without worry, believing it to be a simple and harmless game. Although unknown, it is most likely that his relationship with Mrs. Beetles and Joey is a mild and mutually caring one. Despite his naivety, he is shown to be very jolly and optimistic. He believes that his actions are all for the betterment of his family. He, however, is not biased in taking opinions, as he took concern over the fact that Wally didn't like living on the moon. Mr. Beetles is very loving and caring towards his family and looks into the good side of others. Bowling is known to be his favorite sport, being a plot device in Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N. Character Mr. Beetles made his debut appearance in Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E. wherein he made Wallabee come with him to work as it was "Bring Your Daughter To Work" day, despite his son's complaints, retorting "doesn't have a daughter, now he?" After riding the elevator to his designated floor and walking to his work cubicle, he lets Wallabee sit in a drawer to watch him work. Not long after, he gives his son permission and directions to going to the bathroom. The episode ends with him inquiring Wallabee about his trip to the bathroom calling him "sport". He makes a minor appearance in Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T. when he is at the dinner table for the whole episode while the plot goes on, talking mostly about his work and recreation experiences, then pointing out his astonishment at Wally eating liver. He made a short appearance at the beginning of Operation: P.O.O.L. where he sets off to work at a fast food chicken place to pay off the Beetles residence's pool as "Pools don't come cheap, ya know!". In Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R., he became Wallabee's opponent in a night battle of Bully Fights, with him as the bull. After being brought back to consciousness by his son, he explains to Wallabee how he and other dads had been tricked into thinking they had signed up for a "How To Be A Better Dad" seminar, only to be kept in prison-like cells all day and drunk with so much coffee that it drove them to the point of violence and aggressiveness. He helps Wallabee with freeing the fathers, fighting off the bullies and defeating Soccer Mom. He makes another minor appearance in Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L.. He and the rest of Wallabee's family had been held captive so that the Dodge Ball Wizard would have bait to lure in who he thought was the best kid player of dodge ball. He and his wife were clueless to what was happening, believing their captor to be a magician, and later, an illusionist. The parents both gleefully watch their sons battle the villainous adult until the episode ends. In Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N. emphasized his love and competitiveness for bowling. He played with his team, Aussie Alley Masters, for the gold trophy against Wallabee's specially and deceitfully trained team, the Villains. His team put up a close fight and won through his spare. The episode ends with him promising a jailed and polishing Wallabee a visit the next day. The last appearance he makes is in Operation: M.O.O.N., being part of the family who had been privileged to be the first locals to live on the moon. After failed attempts in trying to prove to his son that living on the moon is not so bad, he and his family follow Wallabee into an encounter with the staged "aliens" by the Kids Next Door, giving them an excuse to retreat and go back to Earth. This action also triggered the launching of missiles towards to moon, a plan intercepted by Kuki. Cartoon Network Action Pack #19 ''Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.I.E. ''reveals that Lou is his long-lost twin, making the latter Wallabee's uncle. Gallery The Beetles about to get sent to the moon..png MOON beetles family.png numbuh 4's dad's name revealed.png Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Australian Characters Category:Family Members Category:Siblings Category:Beetles Family Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett